Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice/Behind the Scenes
Background Information The Railway Series Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice are fictional narrow gauge rolling stock created by the Rev. W. Awdry. Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima are coaches, while Beatrice is a brake van. They belong to the Skarloey Railway. The carriages have only been seen illustrated with faces in Very Old Engines. They first appeared in the Railway Series book, Four Little Engines, which was published in 1955. Their last appearance was in New Little Engine, published in 1996. In the early drafts of the history of the Skarloey Railway, Sir Handel Brown (then named Smith) was said to have five daughters, Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Hilda and Beatrice. Their names would be used for the Skarloey Railway Coaches, with the exception of Jemima who took the place of Hilda. Illustrations of Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima: File:AgnesRuthLucyJemimaillustratedbyCReginaldDalby.png|1952 Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1955) File:AgnesRuthLucyJemimaillustratedbyJohnTKenney.png|1961 Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima as illustrated by John T. Kenney (1962) File:Agnes.png|1865 Agnes as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1965) File:RuthLucyillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards.png|1867 Ruth and Lucy as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1965) File:Jemima.png|1865 Jemima as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1965) File:AgnesRuthLucyJemimaillustratedbyEdgarHodges.png|1952 Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima as illustrated by Edgar Hodges (1979) File:AgnesRuthLucyJemimaillustratedbyCliveSpong.png|1982 Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima as illustrated by Clive Spong (1985) Illustrations of Beatrice: File:BeatriceillustratedbyCReginaldDalby.png|1952 Beatrice as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1955) File:BeatriceillustratedbyJohnTKenney.png|1956 Beatrice as illustrated by John T. Kenney (1957) File:Beatrice.png|1865 Beatrice as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1965) File:BeatriceillustratedbyEdgarHodges.png|1952 Beatrice as illustrated by Edgar Hodges (1979) File:BeatriceillustratedbyCliveSpong.png|1982 Beatrice as illustrated by Clive Spong (1985) They are based on the Talyllyn Railway carriages No. 1–5. In 2011, Nitrogen Studios went to the Talyllyn Railway and took measurements of these carriages for reference in the CGI era of Thomas & Friends. File:RedNarrowGaugeCoachBasis.JPG|Agnes, Ruth and Jemima's basis File:BlueNarrowGaugeCoachBasis.jpg|Lucy's basis File:BeatriceBasis.jpg|Beatrice's basis Television Series Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice were not introduced in Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. However, several coaches and brake vans resembling them do appear. In 1995, these coaches were introduced in the fourth series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. They replaced the roles of Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice within a number of stories from the original books adapted for the television. The blue narrow gauge coaches share the same basis as Agnes and retain the same colours as in the Railway Series. While the red narrow gauge coaches share the same basis as Ruth, Lucy and Jemima. There were several brake vans resembling Beatrice painted in multiple colours, however they were not depicted with faces. These coaches were only seen with faces in the fourth series. While all the narrow gauge coaches in the Railway Series were female, any instance of the coaches in the television series being referred to in gender-specific pronouns were removed and omitted. This might have been a result of sexism allegations centred around the fact that the engines were almost invariably male, while the coaches were always female which surfaced in the 1980s. Britt Allcroft, the producer of the television series, claimed that gender issues were irrelevant. ABadDayForSirHandel28.png|Blue narrow gauge coaches ABadDayForSirHandel27.png|Red narrow gauge coaches File:SleepingBeauty29.png|A blue brake van Behind the Scenes Awdry's models The Reverend Wilbert Awdry built OO9 scale models of Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice. These models are now on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn, Wales, UK located near the Talyllyn Railway along with the other Skarloey Railway engines and rolling stock . File:AwdryAgnesModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Agnes model at Tywyn File:AwdryRuthModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Ruth model at Tywyn File:AwdryLucyModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Jemima model at Tywyn File:AwdryJemimaModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Lucy model at Tywyn File:AwdryBeatriceModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Beatrice model at Tywyn References Category:Images from behind the scenes